


Puppies Wearing Sunglasses

by TheExiledDuelist



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Groping, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheExiledDuelist/pseuds/TheExiledDuelist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud never would've guessed that under that hot, sexy and cool look is a stray puppy begging for attention and someone to genuinely love and care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies Wearing Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced the puppy reference from Angeal in Crisis Core. Please infer that in between each character encounter, Cloud and Zack have been talking and bonding and stuff.

_One Day After School_

 

"Stop being a damn pussy-puppy and just ask the damn boy out."

"B-but Angeal I..!-"

"Bother me when something important actually important comes up. Not some fangirling over a guy."

"I do  _not_ fangirl!"

"I could just add Cissnei to the call and I bet she would beg otherwise. Goodbye for now Zack." 

"W-wait Angeal!" With that, Angeal hung up and the Skype call ended.

 _What if he doesn't feel the same way.._ , was Zack's last thought before he planted his face flat on the keyboard of his laptop.

 

_Several Days Later At Lunch Outside The School_  


 

"..what", was Cissnei's intelligent response to what Zack told her. He sighed irritably.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh..", she sighed and stayed silent for a couple of seconds to gather her thoughts.

"Just take a chance, Zack. What have you got to lose?"

"My pride, my honour.. my life!", Zack leaned his head on Cissnei's shoulder and pretended to cry. She remained unfazed though.

"You seriously quoted that line from Crisis Core?..", she rolled her eyes as a playful smile came on her lips.

"Shut up.", was all Zack could say.

_If I can't have him, I don't know what I would do. I can't just get over him in an instant._

 

_In Biology Class_

 

Zack passed a note towards Reno and Rude. While Rude was busy taking notes and Hojo was doing his dissection, Reno took the note before letting a smirk go on his face.

'What do you know about Cloud Strife?' With that, the note passing began.

'Meh. He's alright. If you want a defined description then here it is: cute, blond, anti-gravity hair, he's sorta hot, lean, a light six pack going on (mm likey~), really blue eyes, is quiet, good at basketball and finally, has a cock length of about six-seven inches. <3 '

'I know all that! I just want to know what his likes and dislikes are! And don't go after my boy! You've got Rude! '

'First.. WAIT WHAT?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY 'I KNOW ALL THAT'?! Second, you came to the wrong person then. Third, we're not official yet.. :('

Finally, Hojo caught the both of them and forced them to perform the dissection with him. Zack barfed afterwards and Reno grinned in Zack's misery. 

_If I don't know what he's in to then how am I supposed to know if I'm his type?!_

 

_Walking With Kunsel To School The Next Morning_

 

"Kunsel, tell me all you know about Cloud Strife."

"Sorry man, classified information.."

"Fuck you."

"That's harsh bro.."

_I want to be with him so bad.. but I can't risk losing the awesome friendship we had._

 

_Drama Class - First Period - Same Morning_

 

 

"Yo Seph! Hey Genesis!", Zack waved as he walked over to the people he hollered.

"Zack.", Sephiroth nodded while Genesis grunted in acknowledgement as he read the play they're doing for their spring performance: Loveless. 

"Can you guys tell me more about Cloud?"

"..", both men were silent for a few seconds while Zack furrowed his brows in confusion.

"He's getting more popular than me."

"Fucking hot and sexy." 

"..what..", was what he could say at the moment before the bell rang.

_These guys are useless! Who knows Cloud on the inside?!_

 

_Spare Period In The Library_

 

"Hey Tifa, hey Aerith..", Zack said glumly as he took a seat. He put his arms on the table and laid his head on them. Both girls giggled which caused Zack to look up in annoyance.

"What."

"Be nice Zack, Aerith and I can help you.", Tifa began. Zack immediately took the pose of a model student and forced a polite smile.

"Yup! The three of us were like childhood friends.", Aerith continued.

"So sit up and take some notes, schoolboy." With that, Zack did as he was told.

_..finally_

 

_In Cloud's House On A Friday Night_

 

"Zack. What the hell's with you today.", Cloud stated - not asked - his concern towards his now best friend. 

"Naw, don't gimme that babe. Just a little kiss would do~", Zack grinned devilishly as he groped Cloud's ass and leaned in close. The latter glared at the action however.

"No. First, take off those damn sunglasses. Its night for fuck's sake. Second, stop groping me!", Cloud swatted Zack's hand away from his bottom while taking off those obnoxiously large sunglasses and took on a softer look.

"Third. I like you for you Zack. Not this. You're just lucky I like you the same way.", Cloud chuckled at Zack's widened eyes, "I'm your best friend and I can read you like an open book. I wanna be more than a best friend though. Is that okay?"

Instead of a little kiss, they made out on the couch half-naked. They were lucky its the weekend and that Cloud lives alone.

_HELL FUCKING YES!_

 

 


End file.
